Caminos
by Marinuqui
Summary: Cuatro personas. Cuatros situaciones. Cuatro caminos distintos.


Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El mundo no es mío pero los personajes sí.**

**Género: Drama, Tragedia**

**Categoría o rating: Quizás "T"**

**Advertencia: Ligeras referencias hacia el maltrato y hacia la homosexualidad**

Caminó hacia el final del pasillo con paso lento, aunque firme. Su cabello castaño brillaba bajo los luminosos rayos de sol. Podía aún escuchar los gritos. Los golpes. Sonoros, potentes, efímeros pero igual de permanentes. El llanto lastimoso. Podía aún estremecerse por ello. Su mirada, de color azul, se posó en una de las figuras del pasillo

Se preguntaba cuantas veces tenía que pasar por aquello. Por los recuerdos que se amontonaban en sus pensamientos. Tomó entre sus manos el libro que se le había escurrido segundos antes al rememorar esas sensaciones que le invadían cada vez que pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse. Pero no lo permitiría. Porque su orgullo estaba ante todo. Se colocó mejor la túnica que llevaba puesta. El símbolo de la serpiente también resplandecía. Sonrió misteriosamente, con un pensamiento en su mente tan potente que cualquiera se llegaría a asustar.

* * *

Su cabello dorado se removía con la fuerza del viento. Este era fuerte, igual que su aguante. Llevaba una rosa en sus manos, con el propósito de depositarla. Sin embargo, no era capaz de ello. Era como si así afirmase algo que no era capaz de admitir

Su mejor amiga estaba allí, a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando transmitirle paz, lealtad y comprensión. Suspiró. Así eran ellos. Los de su casa. Personas capaces de comprender a las demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Igual que lo era ella. Dejó la rosa blanquecina sobre la tierra mojada ante la inminente lluvia, que empezaba a sumergirle en un mar de sensaciones. Suspiró. Echaría de menos a su hermana. Demasiado. Y no pudo evitar caer y volver a llorar de nuevo. Sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuerpo, apretándola al suyo con insistencia. Al menos la tenía a ella.

* * *

Su melena de color azabache se mantenía sujeta con una goma de color azul, igual que el de su casa. Y era su color favorito. Le gustaba practicar conjuros cuando se sentía molesta e irritada. Sin embargo, ese día había decidido mantenerse sentada en uno de los bancos con un libro entre sus manos. Sus pupilas, oscuras, se centraban en cada línea plasmada en el papel

Entonces sucedió. El contoneo de sus caderas. La vibración del taconeo. Paso a paso. Poco a poco. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la fina figura que pasaba a lo largo por el pasillo. Tragó saliva, un tanto confusa para después aclarar su garganta, reseca ante esa imagen que había presenciado. Y negó con la cabeza. No sabía el por qué le estaba sucediendo eso a ella. Justamente a ella. Recordaba las palabras de su madre. Que eso era un pecado. Un maldito pecado.

* * *

Se quitó la túnica de la casa Gryffindor en la sala común de esta. Se veía cansado y agotado, pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado. Sus ojos, dorados, brillaban con fuerza mientras se sentaba a un lado de aquel lugar cálido, aunque no percibiese el calor como tal

Le gustaría saber que es lo que se sentiría al llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía. Le gustaría sentirse humano, o poder ser sincero con lo que quera, sin tener que ocultarse como tal. Su piel era pálida como la caliza. O no tanto, más que nada porque destacaría demasiado. Esa era su terrible maldición. La que detestaba con todo su corazón. Le gustaría ser otra cosa. Le encantaría no tener que salir por las tardes para poder alimentarse. Le encantaría dormir. Le gustaría no ser perseguido por su condición. Querría haber podido elegir. Elegir seguir siendo un sencillo humano.

* * *

Llevaba una foto de ella a todas partes. Ya no era capaz de separarse de ella. Era la única manera que tenía de poder seguir sintiéndola a su lado, de poder saber que, de alguna manera u otra, no estaba sola. Por mucho que sus amigos se lo repitiesen, esa sensación de vacío solo se llenaba al ver una foto de ella. Poder deslizar su dedo sobre esa imagen.

No se sabía si estaba muerta. No exactamente. Había desaparecido. Sin más. Y era algo que le mataba por dentro. El no saber con certeza como estaba. Si viva, o muerta. A veces, la esperanza se apoderaba de ella y quería pensar que estaba en alguna parte del mundo. Otras, en cambio, eran más exactas y le auguraban que nunca más volvería a verla. Años más tarde descubriría la verdad. Y volvería a llorar. Porque era su hermana. Y la quería

* * *

Podía escuchar de nuevo los gritos. Eran las vacaciones de verano y allí estaba, en medio de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano. Todo había sido demasiado rápido

Los golpes resonando de nuevo. La paciencia perdiéndose. Vagas promesas de que todo aquello cambiaría. De que nada volvería a ser igual. Y eso era mentira. Una vil mentira. Seguía siendo exactamente igual a como había sido hacía unos años. Con el temor como principal sensación al pasar por la puerta de la entrada. Y de repente, se vio allí, clavándole un cuchillo ante la mirada aterrorizada de una mujer destrozada por el paso de los años.

La sangre se deslizaba por el suelo de la cocina. Dejó caer el arma al suelo, estremeciéndose por ello. Se escuchaba el sonido del reloj. El jadeo de un hombre apunto de morir. Es entonces cuando te planteabas si eso era la justicia.

* * *

-Eres una cobarde

Esas palabras no le sorprendieron. Pudo percibir la mirada de ella, herida, derrotada. Se levantó del banco para perderse entre los numerosos alumnos que caminaban por esos pasillos. Se quería morir allí mismo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambas. Ella era una cobarde que tenía que elegir entre su familia y ser humilde y verdadera. Y tuvo que elegir lo primero

Aún recordaba el llanto de su madre y el gesto de repulsión de su padre cuando les confesó que se había enamorado de Elizabeth. Lo peor no era eso. Era que una mujer se había enamorado de otra mujer

Rememoraba el dolor cuando su padre le hizo escoger entre ella y ellos. Perder a su familia por una repulsión como era esa. Años más tarde sabría que fue la elección incorrecta. Sin embargo, ahora solo le quedaba que sus padres la perdonasen todo eso.

* * *

Se encontraba agitado mientras era rodeado por una panda de chavales en el bosque prohibido. No se esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, y no es que fuese una sorpresa agradable. Su mirada se centró en la del líder del grupo, quien sonreía arrogante ante el temor que sentía por ser rodeado por tantas personas.

-Pero si es el vampirito-Soltó socarronamente-Ahora te vamos a enseñar que les pasa a los que son como tú

Pocas veces había percibido una sensación de desagrado. Quiso evitarlo, huyendo sin tener que utilizar su fuerza. Pero no tuvo opción a ello. Le agarraron tantas personas que no podía con ellas sin hacerles daño alguno. Por lo que decidió aguantar.

Gimió de dolor cuando empezaron a quemarle por el abdomen con el fuego intenso. Se estremecía de dolor ante las carcajadas de sus compañeros, quienes disfrutaban por su sufrimiento. Aquello solo estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

El muchacho de Gryffindor se llamaba Daniel Noit, de nacionalidad francesa. Desapareció el diez de noviembre de 1970. No se llegó a saber nada de él, y a los dos daños se le declaró muerto.

La joven de Ravenclaw se llamaba Erika Gilven. Se casó vestida de blanco con un chico con la misma condición que ella. Tuvo un matrimonio medianamente feliz, con dos hijos preciosos. Cuando Eliza falleció, decidió hacerle una última visita. Así consiguió despedirse de ella con unas últimas palabras de ella. Estas fueron las siguientes: "Tuviste razón. Era una cobarde. Al igual que no me enamoré de una mujer. Me enamoré de ti."

La joven Hufflepuff era Marta Fernández, y su hermana se llamaba María. Esta había desaparecido en Marzo del año 1969. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el año 1980 en uno de los ríos cercanos a la zona. Marta no supo recuperarse de ello.

El joven Slytherin se llamaba Mark Sanders. Fue juzgado y condenado por el mundo muggle ante la muerte de su padre, maltratador. Todos testificaron en su juicio a favor de él, aunque no se pudo apelar a la defensa propia. Actualmente vive con su esposa y sus dos hijas pequeñas.

**Nota de la autora: La verdad, no sé ni por donde empezar. Quizás con el hecho del por qué he escrito esto. Si soy sincera, no lo sé. Tenía planteado una con la hija de Rita Skeeter xD pero entonces, se me ocurrió esto. Creo que una especie de...Cuestiones que aunque sucedieron en el pasado, siguen en el presente. Lo del maltrato a la mujer y a los niños. Lo de niñas desaparecidas. Personas que son discriminadas por su origen (En este lugar vampírico, sí xD) y por su orientación sexual y como, aunque a veces, muy pocas, hay finales felices, otras tantas no lo son**

**Posibles aclaraciones: Sí, el vampiro acaba muerto, abrasado por las llamas. Me he tomado en ese punto la libertad de lo de los vampiros. De que se mueran quemados. Igual que me he tomado la libertad de escoger este periodo de tiempo para desarrollo de la historia, además de que no tomo en cuenta los años de la guerra ni nada por el estilo. Es solamente unas viñetas (Dos por cada persona con un total de trescientas palabras para cada uno) con distintas situaciones, pero con referencias a que pertenecen al mundo mágico. **


End file.
